Transformers 5 Vengeance
by doctor anthony
Summary: AOE spoilers. AU Cemetery Wind who are hunting down Autobots along with any remaining Decepticons one by one, go after their human allies imprisoning them. The prisoners seek only one thing once freed, revenge. Pairings Sam/Mikaela.
1. Mikaela

Transformers 5 vengeance

**Chapter 1 Mikaela**

**Author's notes I don't own Transformers. Just my OC'S and the plot of this fic.**

**I saw Transformers Age of Extinction with my sister and 5 of her kids a few weeks ago.**** It was a good film, not as good as Transformers and Revenge of the Fallen. But it was better than Dark of the Moon.****  
**

**One notable plot hole in the film was no explanation of the fates of any of the human characters from any of the three previous films. That gave me inspiration to write this fic.**

**Well that's enough of an author's notes on with the first chapter 1.**

**CIA Blacksite**

The cell door was opened as an agent brought in a tray with dinner for the prisoner as another agent was outside ready to act on a moment's notice if the prisoner tried anything.

She didn't and as the agent walked out of the cell, the door was locked and Mikaela Banes started to eat her meal as she thought of what happened on the day she was captured by these CIA agents.

**Flashback Los Angeles California 4 years ago**

Mikaela sat in her car and kept an eye on her watch as she waited for who she was to pick up.

Part of her still didn't know if she had done the right thing taking this job. But it paid well and it would be over in a few days. After that she could get back to running the garage, though she knew it was in good hands as her manager Kyle was managing the garage.

She was pulled out of her thoughts as her watch hit 3 o clock and the school bell rang as the children quickly left the building and a young 6 year old boy got into the back on Mikaela's car.

The boy got on his seatbelt before he said "Hello Mikaela."

Mikaela smiled and said "Afternoon Justin. Have a good day at school today?"

Justin nodded and said "I loved it. I really like school."

Mikaela muttered to herself "You do now. Give it a year or two, you'll hate it then."

With that Mikaela started the car and headed for the mansion where Justin and his parents lived, the same people who were regulars to her garage had hired Mikaela has a driver for the family while their regular driver Ricardo was in the hospital with appendicitis.

"Looking forward to your birthday next week Justin?" Mikaela asked Justin

Justin nodded and said "It's going to be great. Will you be there Mikaela?"

Mikaela didn't say a word for a few moments and finally said "Of course I'll be there Justin."

With that nothing else was said as Mikaela drove the car to the mansion as the security guards let her in after checking her id card.

Mikaela parked the car in front of the house Josh's mother and father came out of the house to greet Mikaela and welcome their son home from school.

Mikaela looked at the family reunion and smiled at the nice family moment.

Justin's dad and One of Mikaela's regular customers at the garage George came over and handed her a check. Her pay for the job and said "Ricardo is checking out of the hospital on Sunday. I want to thank you for taking this job for me. I know Justin thinks of the world of you. I think he has a crush on you."

"No need to thank me George. I was happy to take this job for a while, consider it my thanks for being such good customers these past few months." Mikaela said.

"I assume Justin told you his birthday is on Friday. I'm sure he'd love it if you came." George said.

"I'll be here." Mikaela said.

With that Mikaela was about to start the car when she heard gunshots and saw two bodyguards at the gates fall to the ground dead.

As several men in body armour emerged from an SUV parked near the gates, the rest of the security detail came out of the house armed and ready for a fight.

Mikaela yelled for George, his wife Emma and Justin to get in the car as a firefight broke out.

Once they were in Mikaela drove the car through the side entrance and was determined to get as far away from the mansion as possible.

"Who were those guys?" Emma asked.

George didn't say a word as he didn't know, but Mikaela had a pretty good idea who these people were. And who they were after.

They were after her and she had a good idea why. She knew from the news that Congress recently voted to end the US militaries alliance with the Autobots, no doubt some people in Washington were looking to get rid of the Autobots altogether now that Megatron and his lackeys were gone, along with all those humans who have history with them. Which included her.

From the rear view mirror Mikaela saw three SUV's were following them and stepped on the gas, determined to put distance between them.

She saw some SUV's heading from just up ahead and knew that she couldn't get away from them. She then stopped the car and turned to face George and Emma.

"It's me they want. Stay here." Mikaela ordered.

As she exited the car with her hands raised several men emerged from the SUV's all armed.

Mikaela walked over and knelt on the ground as she put her hands on the back of head.

A man in a black trench coat emerged from one of the cars and smiled as he saw the target had given up. That made his job much easier.

The man looked to his team and gave them their orders "Take her into custody. Eliminate the others. We can't have any witnesses."

Before Mikaela could do anything, she was handcuffed and a black bag was put over her head, a moment later she heard several gunshots than nothing.

With that the strike team headed back to base with their target in tow.

**End of flashback**

Mikaela knew she wasn't the only person being held here. The prisoners being held here would yell out to one another and talk about how they all got here and who they thought the people who were holding them were.

She knew several formers members of NEST and Sector Seven were here and that her ex-boyfriend Sam was here too.

Her heart got heavy as Mikaela remembered why she broke up with Sam over 5 years ago. It wasn't because they had drifted apart. It was because of what was going on at the time with her father.

One day of the blue he got a call from his doctor with the results of his recent check-up and the results weren't good. The cancer he beat a few years before he was released from prison was back and it had spread too far for chemo to be effective against it.

As she was struggling to come to terms with the news that her father was dying, she broke up with Sam and headed to LA with him, never looking back.

Her father died a month after she and Sam broke up.

After she spent a month mourning the death of her father Mikaela started a new life in LA with her garage until this group Cemetery Wind as they were called abducted her and imprisoned her and most of the others who knew the Autobots hoping to use the prisoners as bait.

Mikaela only had only thing on her mind if she ever got out of this prison, revenge.

**Authors notes well that's chapter 1 complete please let me know what you think of it read and review no flames though ok.**


	2. Sam

Transformers 5 Vengeance

**Chapter 2 Sam**

**Author's notes I don't own Transformers. Just my OC'S and the plot of this fic.**

**I recommend that all my readers check out the fics written by Angels Anthem, Appa Appa Away, LongLiveTheClones, XxheavendragonxX, Aurora Lunar 0Love This0, Icehockeychic4 Canadiancloneluver, Guardian Kitch, Jemmz, Full-Paragon, Fenrisulven13 and lastly Xpredatorx as they are twelve of the best writers on this site in my opinion.**

**And please if you read this fic then let me know what you think of it good or bad comments just let me know as I want your opinions on it no matter what they are.**

**Well that's enough of an author's notes on with chapter 2.**

**CIA blacksite**

Sam Witwicky sat in his cell and looked at the ring on his right hand as tears again fell down his face as he remembered the day his life was torn in two by the government.

**Flashback 5 years ago Washington DC**

Sam sat on the couch and watched the football game with his dad as his fiancé Carly and his mom were cooking lunch on this nice Sunday afternoon.

His dad smiled as he heard Carly talking to his wife about her and Sam's upcoming wedding.

"So getting nervous yet son. The big day is getting closer and closer?" his father asked.

"I'm alright. Can't wait till when I see Carly walking down the aisle and we get married." Sam said smiling as he thought about the future he was going to have with his wife and the family they were going to raise together.

Carly and Sam's mom came out of the kitchen with club sandwiches and drinks.

"So Sam when are me and your father going to have grandchildren to spoil? We aren't getting any younger you know?" His mom said as Sam and Carly looked away and hoped that the topic of conversation would soon change.

Suddenly the silence was broken by the sound of helicopters passing over the house, but the noise seemed to get louder.

Sam looked out the window and 2 helicopters were flying over the house and several cars were driving up to the house.

His dad now also looking out the window looked his son as both of them wondered what was going on.

The cars parked as several men in trench coats and armed got out and surrounded the house.

"Sam Witwicky! We know you're in there. Come out or we'll go in and drag you out. It's up to you!" The leader of these men ordered.

Sam headed outside and stood on the porch as he looked around and saw some of the men were looking around and knew who they were looking for. Bumblebee.

"Who are you people, what are you doing here?" Sam demanded to know.

"My name is James Savoy. I work for a group called Cemetery Wind. We're tasked with a very specific mission. One you can help us with." The man said and put his gun in its holster as he motioned for the men closest to him to lower their weapons, while the others kept their weapons raised.

"We have been tasked with finding all remaining Autobots and eliminating them. Now you have two choices. Cooperate and tell us where your pal Bumblebee is, or refuse to cooperate and I will tear this property apart to find him. What's it going to be?" James asked

"Go to hell." Was Sam's answer and James nodded and motioned to his men. They went into the house guns raised as James had his pistol out ready to fire.

Sam watched as his parents and Carly were dragged out of the house and guns were pointed at them.

"I'll give one last chance to change your mind Witwicky. Tell us where is Bumblebee or your parents and your cute fiancé die right here. What's it going to be?"

Sam didn't say a word as he thought of his options. If he did like these men wanted, he'd be sentencing Bumblebee to certain death. Plus he also didn't trust this Savoy character to keep his word and not kill him and his family, even if he cooperated.

Bumblebee who was nearby in his car mode knew if he attacked these people, Sam and his family would most likely get caught in the crossfire and be killed.

Not wanting that on his conscience Bumblebee remained hidden nearby and watched to see what his friend Sam would do.

"I don't have all day Witwicky. Tell us where Bumblebee is or I'll shoot your fiancé right between the eyes. You have till the count of 5!" James said while starting to get impatient.

"I'm not helping you. You'll probably just end up killing us regardless of what I decide. Why are you doing this anyway? It was Autobot's like Bumblebee who stopped Megatron, Sentinel Prime and the Fallen on three separate occasions from either destroying earth completely. Or taking over and killing millions of innocent people and enslaving the rest?" Sam demanded to know.

James took out a locket that was around his neck and looked at the photo inside before he glared at Sam with an outraged expression on his face.

"Your Autobot friends are the reason why my sister died in Chicago. Leaving my nephew without a mother. Every single member of Cemetery Wind lost family or friends thanks to this war the Autobots and Decepticons fought on our planet. Now we're going to hunt down and kill every last transformer that is left on Earth. Remember the old saying, an eye for an eye, tooth for a tooth Witwicky. Kill them." James ordered

His men opened fire and killed Sam's parents and his fiancé Carly right in front of him and quickly had him in handcuffs as James saw a nearby car drive off, a yellow Camaro.

"All teams pursue that vehicle. Take Witwicky here back to the base. We can question him there as to the whereabouts of the other Autobots." James instructed as he got in his car and drove off in pursuit of Bumblebee.

"You son of a bitch! I'm going to kill you!" Sam cried out as tears fell down his face and he looked at the dead bodies of his parents and Carly.

He was then put in an SUV as a black bag was put over his head.

**End of flashback**

Sam was pulled out of his thoughts when the door to his cell opened and the 'warden' of the prison Max Robertson entered with two of his men.

"My Witwicky are you ready to cooperate with us?" Max asked.

Sam stood his ground and Max motioned to his men who proceeded to beat the young man into unconsciousness. The man called for the onsite doctor as he and his men left the cell.

Max took out his phone and called his superior, the head of Cemetery Wind Harold Attinger.

"Sir. I questioned the prisoners with my interrogation team again. None of them were willing to cooperate. Honestly sir did you expect any of them to help us at this point?" Max asked

"Sooner or later. They will break. Then we'll deal with those remaining transformers and afterwards. Kill all those we have locked up."

Max hung up and headed to his office. Meanwhile in Washington DC, Harold Attinger got on his second mobile phone and called the only number on it.

"What is it Attinger?" the caller asked.

"Mr Vice President I just wanted to let you know. Despite our best efforts none of the inmates at our black site are cooperating. But we may have a lead on Optimus Prime. I have my men heading to Texas now." Attinger answered.

"Good. Once the last of the transformers are dealt with, our transformers courtesy of KSI will roll off the assembly. Making you a rich man, and securing me the presidency next election." The vice president said before he hung up on Attinger.

**Authors notes well that's chapter 2 complete please let me know what you think of it read and review no flames though ok.**


	3. Lennox

Transformers 5 Vengeance

**Chapter 3 Lennox**

**Author's notes I don't own Transformers. Just my OC'S and the plot of this fic.**

**I saw Transformers Age of Extinction with my sister and 5 of her kids a few weeks ago. It was a good film, not as good as Transformers and Revenge of the Fallen. But it was better than Dark of the Moon.**

**One plot hole in the film was no explanation of the fates of any of the human characters from any of the three previous films. That gave me inspiration to write this fic.**

**I also want to apologize for the delay in uploading this chapter. I was unwell with the flu and suffered from writers block.**

**Well that's enough of an author's notes on with the first chapter 3.**

**CIA Blacksite**

The interrogator punched the prisoner in the face again before hitting the man's chest with two quick body blows.

"Tell us all you know about the Autobot's. Their weapons. Tactics. Anything you neglected to mention in your previous military reports on them." The CIA interrogator asked angrily.

The prisoner responded by spitting blood into the face of the interrogator who punched the man again.

"You're a traitor to your nation colonel Lennox. You aided and abetted the escape of an Autobot. Work with us or your family will suffer once we find them. Ironhide can't protect them forever." The interrogator said.

Lennox didn't say anything as he was punched and thought back to the night he first learned about Cemetery Wind and what they were doing.

**Flashback 5 years ago New York City**

Colonel Will Lennox entered the bar and saw his friend Robert Epps there waiting for him.

He had gotten a call from Epps who knew Will was in the city with his wife Sara for their wedding anniversary and asked to see him as soon as possible.

He greeted Epps who saw him enter with a smile and a handshake when he walked over to him.

"Good to see you again Epps. So why'd you call to meet me here so late at night and on my anniversary no less. Sara told me when we get back I'm bunking with Ironhide in the shed, that's how upset she is at this." Will asked wanting an explanation for the request for a meeting.

"You heard from any of our old comrades recently. I was going to meet up with Blake and Wilson to see a football game, a few days later their both gone. I done some checking and other NEST members and people who worked for Sector Seven are all vanishing or dying. That seem strange to you?" Epps asked in a low tone of voice as he looked around out of the corner of his eye.

Lennox ordered a drink as he took a look around the room like Epps and didn't see anything out of the ordinary. He knew if Epps was saying this, then it had to be true, he'd have no reason to lie to him.

"What do think happened to them?" Lennox asked wanting to know what theories Epps had for what was going on.

"Could be done by the CIA. They've done this kind of thing before and it was Congress who disbanded NEST and ended our alliance with the Autobots..." Epps said as he ordered another drink.

"...There could also be humans who worked for Megatron and his lackeys. Some of them probably want payback for their friends being killed, or a foreign intelligence agency whose government wants all Transformers dead. I suspect its elements of the CIA personally, I mean I learned from a friend who works for the CIA that a group called Cemetery Wind has been tasked with killing all remaining Decepticons on earth." Epps continued as the bartender handed him his drink

"Do you trust this friend of yours? He could be lying?" Lennox asked.

"I trust him. He was a friend of mine when I was in school. We kept in touch over the years. He told me this information to warn me. He heard the head of Cemetery Wind, a man named Harold Attinger hates both Autobots and Deceptions. I suggest you tell Ironhide about Cemetery Wind and have him see what Optimus knows about all this." Epps said as finished his drink.

With that Epps left the bar as Lennox thought about what his friend told him.

**New York City- the next day**

Lennox read the newspaper that was brought up with the breakfast for him and his wife and what he read on page one caused him to drop the paper in shock.

The headline of the paper said ex US Air Force member killed in car accident and the article had the name of the dead soldier. It was Epps.

"Sara!" Lennox called out to his wife.

"Will what is it?" Sara came into the room her hair still wet from her shower.

"Pack our bags, we're heading back home." Lennox said with a sense of panic underlining his words, as he started to pack his own suitcase.

"Will, what is going on?" Sarah demanded with a worried and questioning expression.

"I'll tell you on the way back home, I promise. But right now, we have to get out of here." Lennox replied as he finished packing his suitcase, while taking the pistol that he kept in his bedside drawer out and in the holstering it on his utility belt.

As they headed back home to the farm, Will told his wife about the conversation he had with Epps last night and all about Cemetery Wind.

When they got back home Ironhide who was near the house in his vehicle form transformed into his normal form.

"Will, Sara I thought you both wouldn't be back until later tonight. What's wrong?" Ironhide asked his friends, knowing that something was wrong.

"Ironhide listen to me. I want you to take Sara and Annabelle and take them to her Cousin Michael's house." Will said in a tone of voice that made it clear to Sara there was no room for argument.

"Will I haven't spoken to Michael in years." Sara said confused at why her husband wanted Ironhide to take her to her cousin's house.

"It's the last place anyone would think you'd go. Ironhide listen to me. You keep Sara and Annabelle safe. Don't leave their side no matter what. Understood." Will said

Ironhide nodded as Will went into his house and packed a few things for Annabelle before he got her out of bed still fast asleep and put her in the truck as Ironhide turned back into his vehicle form.

Sara kissed her husband goodbye before she got into the truck and Ironhide drove off. As Ironhide left the farm with Sara and the still sleeping Annabelle, she told the transformer all about Cemetery Wind.

Will then went into his house and retrieved all the various guns he had locked in secure places all around the house and made sure they worked as they were already loaded.

Will heard the sound of helicopters approaching and got on a bullet proof vest as he cocked his shotgun and got ready for a fight.

A few minutes later the front door was blown off the hinges by an explosive and as the first intruder entered Lennox opened fire with his shotgun killing the man, as more men entered and opened fire with sub machine guns.

Lennox fired several times with his shotgun killing 3 hostiles before he took out his 9mm pistol and shot another man dead with a quick double tap to the head.

The back door was then blown open as Lennox changed positons and grabbed a sub machine gun he had hidden in his current position.

He waited till the men spread out before he opened fire killing two and wounding another before he was shot several times in the chest by armed men with automatic weapons.

Lennox was surrounded before he could do anything and not wanting to go down without fighting, got out his combat knife and slashed the throat of the nearest man before he was shot several more times and knocked out cold with a pistol to the back of his head.

The leader of the strike team contacted James Savory and Harold Attinger who both watched all of the events that just took place from Washington DC.

"Target secure sir. We'll head back to base now. What do you want to do about the mess this fight left?" The strike team leader asked.

"Burn the house to the ground. Leave nothing left standing. Once Colonel Lennox is brought to the black site make sure his wounds are treated and he is healed completely. I want to talk to the man before we lock him away." Attinger ordered.

The orders were carried out quickly and the house was soon up in flames.

**CIA Blacksite a few days later**

Lennox woke up and found himself in a room handcuffed to a bed, wired to medical equipment. Before he could say a single word, a man stepped out of the shadows and smiled as he saw that the colonel was wide awake.

"Colonel Will Lennox. My name is Nicholas Smythe. I am the man in charge of this CIA blacksite facility, of which you are now a guest of. Your injuries have been treated. Cemetery Wind wants you to heal completely. Once you are. You'll be brought to the cell block where the other traitors who worked with the Autobots are being held, and that is where you will spend the remainder of your life." Smythe said with a sick smile on his face.

"There is someone else here who would like to speak to you colonel Lennox." Smythe stepped out of the room as another man entered and glared at the colonel.

"You killed a lot of good men colonel. It all ends here. You're going to tell me everything you know about the Autobots. No matter how much pain you have to endure until I get what I want to know." Attinger said confident he'd get the information he needed, no matter how long it took.

"I know this. You and Cemetery Wind what you're doing. The world will know the truth and when they do. You and I will be in the same room. When that day comes I will tell you this. I will not be in handcuffs!" Lennox said swearing to himself that this man Attinger would die at his own hand for having Epps killed and doing what he was doing.

Attinger didn't say a word as he walked out of the room while Lennox seethed in anger.

**End of flashback**

The interrogation was ended a few minutes after Lennox stopped thinking back on what led to him being in this CIA blacksite facility and he dragged back to his cell while the interrogators got out another former member of NEST to question.

Lennox swore that one day Cemetery Wind would pay for what they've done and on that day he would smile as he killed these CIA agents.

**Authors notes well that's chapter 3 completed please let me know what you think of it read and review no flames though ok.**


End file.
